It happened one night
by Molly
Summary: It has a litte death and violence in it, but we all knew it was going to happen


Disclaimer: All those in the later mentioned story belong to J.K Rowling and I know well enough that they ar e not mine, but I am still going to do with them as I see fit, because well I am not making any money off of the deal, so why would they care. 

_(Authors note:This is my first Harry Potter fanfic that I wrote and I though it was pretty good myself. It was one of those stories I came up with while I was sitting at work with nothing to do. I had just read Prisoner of Azkaban and so I tried to follow the book as much as possible. This is basically what I thought happened that fateful night. I aslo, better add this before I get anymore complaints, I know that Peter was the Secret Keeper, I read the book after all, it was pretty well noted, Since so many people are complaining I will go and change it)_

* * *

**It happened one night **

It was a dark and stormy night in a small village and the Potters were just finishing up their dinner, or at least the two adults were, for Harry had been fast asleep for some time. He didn't want to go to sleep, but finally after rocking him and singing to him for some time his mother had gotten him to lay down. James knew something was wrong, he just couldn't place it. He knew his son could feel it too by the way he was acting. They were safe, he kept telling himself. There was no way Voldemort could find them, unless Peter betrayed them, and even though he didn't trust Peter as much as Sirus, he still didn' think that his friend would do something like that. Lily went to check on Harry again and James sat down to read the Daily Prophet by the evening fire. There was a large bolt of thunder and all of a sudden all the lights in the house went out. Even the fire blew out. "What the..."James thought as he picked up his wand to produce some light to see by. He turned to the door and saw standing in the now open doorway a large man in a dark black cape. He knew at once who it was. "Voldemort" he cried out in shock. "How did you find us?"   


"It was quite easy Potter, Your Secret-keeper was quiet willing to give me the information I needed. To think, you can't even trust your own friends anymore."   


"What do you want with me?" James said, stepping back and pulling his wand right out in front of him.   


"I don't want anything with you, James. It's your son I am after. I have come for the boy."   


"You shall never lay a finger on my son, not if I have anything to do with it!" he said in anger, taking a step towards the door that led to Harry's room.   


"I will do what I have to, I will not let a small child stop me." He told one big step towards where James was standing. Right as he pulled out his wand, Lilly came out of Harry's bedroom and right into the scene. Without thinking, he grabbed her arm and dashed into Harry's room, closing the door and locking it.   


"What is going on out there?" Lilly asking in surprise.  


"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! GO! RUN! I'll hold him off." James cried out as he saw the door move. Before they could move though, there was a flash of blinding light, and the door fell in. Lily ran over to Harry's crib and James stood to face whatever was coming through the door. She stood in silence as she watched her husband be defeated by the dark Lord. She knew he had no chance of winning, and knew that she had to get her son out of there, but she could not move. The smoke cleared and she could see Lord Voldemort standing over the body of her husband.  


"James!" she cried. She wanted to run to him, but could not leave her son unprotected. He came towards her.   


"Stand aside." he said, raising his wand.   


"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry" she said, sobbing. " Please not Harry"   


"I said stand aside, silly girl. Stand aside, now"   


"Not Harry, I'll do anything. Kill me instead." she was practically begging now.  


"I said, STAND ASIDE." he took his wand, and waved in front of her. She flew across the room, and slammed into the wall.   


"Not Harry, Please not Harry." she said over and over to herself, praying what she was about to do would save her son. She lay there paralyzed with fear as Lord Voldemort walked over to the small boy lying in his crib, starring up at him with his bright green eyes. This was too easy, he thought as he raised his wand again. How could such a small and innocent child bring down the reign of a great Wizard Lord. He brought his wand down and pointed it at Harry, but instead of killing the child like expected, the curse backfired. Lord Voldemort screamed as he felt his powers drain from him, and then he disappeared into flames. As if the flames frightened the small child he started to cry. "Thank god my child's safe," Lily thought as she closed her eyes for the last time.  



End file.
